Tout ça pour un gâteau
by Zalaine
Summary: Savez-vous pourquoi Beerus et Champa se livrent à un concourt de nourriture sans merci depuis des millénaires ? [basé sur un passage du manga non apparu dans l'animé]
1. Chapitre 1

**_Première fic labellisée Beerus et Whis en français! (petite fierté d'être la première) Cette histoire seras un two-shot. Elle est basée sur un passage du manga de DBS qui ne figure pas dans l'animé et qui explique pourquoi Beerus et Champa font des concours de nourriture (c'est une idée assez surprenante au premier abord pour des dieux non?), les lignes de dialogue sont tirées de la trad que l'on peu trouver sur le site (je peux pas donner le lien ,mais vous trouverez)._**

 ** _Je la fait en two-shot car j'arrive pas à trouver la motivation de continuer et je sais que quelques retours font souvent des miracles en matière de motivation: les reviews sont un vrai carburant pour auteur !_**

 ** _En tous cas, profitez bien ! ;)_**

* * *

 _L'espace, d'une infinie immensité, poudroiement d'étoiles et de planètes dont certaines abritent la vie. Vieux de 14 milliards d'années il naquit dans une immense explosion…_

 **BAOUM** _*une planète part en poussière*_

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?

 **BAM BADOUM** _*un système solaire entier disparait*_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Qui ou quoi est en train de détruire mon sujet d'exposé ? En y regardant de plus près, on peut voir deux boules de lumière se pourchasser entre les étoiles, en en faisant exploser certaines au passage. Je propose qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe, on reparlera de l'univers plus tard, quand ça seras plus calme.

* * *

Bon, ça se précise, les deux boules de lumière sont en réalité deux félins humanoïdes violets sans pelage (un peu comme ces chats que l'on appelle chat sphinx) habillés à l'égyptienne. L'un d'entre eux, d'une teinte plus claire, est bien plus enrobé que l'autre et aussi semble énervé au-delà des mots. L'autre semble plus amusé quoique aussi passablement agacé par le comportement de son comparse. Ils semblent vraiment puissant (ils détruisent des systèmes solaires entiers !) je préconise donc que nous ne nous approchions pas plus d'eux, je ne tiens pas à me faire pulvérisée, et vous non plus je pense.

Il y a deux autres personnes plus loin qui semblent bien plus calmes que les félins. Il s'agit des deux grands êtres humanoïdes, un homme et une femme, à la peau bleu et aux cheveux blancs (bien qu'ils ne paraissent pas particulièrement âgés, au contraire). Ils regardent les deux félins se battre en repoussant de temps à autre les débris de planètes risquant de les atteindre grâce à une sorte de long sceptre surmonté d'une sphère en lévitation entourée d'un anneau bleu (anneau bleu que l'on retrouve aussi autour de leur cou, également en lévitation). Ils semblent amusés par le comportement des deux autres.

« Et moi qui pensait faire quelque-chose de gentil en préparant un gâteau d'anniversaire pour ces deux-là, on dirait qu'il y a un retour de flammes. » Dit la femme

« Grande sœur… Essayerais-tu de dire que tu ne savais pas que ça allait finir comme ça dès le début ? » La taquine l'homme

Elle lui répond d'un petit rire amusé.

Un gâteau ? Ils font ça pour un gâteau ? Il faut définitivement que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Restez ici, je vais leur parler, bien qu'ils semblent plus commodes que les deux enragés, on n'est sure de rien et je n'aimerais pas vous voir blessés, c'est à la narratrice de prendre ce genre de risques ! Je vous raconterais tout !

* * *

 ** _Une petite review pour que j'écrive la suite ?_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire racontant comment Beerus et Champa en sont venus à faire un concour de nourriture. Bien que le déroulement ne soit pas fidèle à 100% au manga (j'ai un peu brodé autour) la raison ici expliquée est quant à elle 100% véridique et est expliquée au début du chapitre 6 du manga.**_

 _ **Merci à Guest, Hoyer, Lily et Newyll pour leur review, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ça vous a plut et j'espère que le deuxième et dernier chapitre vous plaira ! Je m'excuse pour le délai, j'ai parfois du mal à trouver la motivation pour écrire.**_

* * *

Narratrice au rapport ! Figurez-vous que j'ai failli me prendre des débris trois fois, TROIS FOIS ! Bon, mission accompli tout de même, comme je le pensais ces deux-là ne sont pas agressifs ils m'ont même raconté une sacré histoire ! Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut le coup de vous la raconter, vous ne le croirez pas… TROIS FOIS ?!

… Déjà, comme on pouvait s'en douter, ce sont des dieux, des dieux de la destruction même (sans blagues ?), en tout cas les deux chats humanoïdes. Ils s'appellent Beerus (le plus fin) et Champa (le plus gros) et sont frères jumeaux, ET ONT VISIBLEMENT UN TRES SALE CARACTERE !

Désolée, c'est bon, je me calme… on respire et on raconte !

Les deux humanoïdes à la peau bleue sont leur assistants, la femme s'appelle Vados et l'homme Whis, ils doivent aider les deux dieux et s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de conneries (bon, ils sont en train de détruire tout un bout de galaxie, donc nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion de ce qu'est une connerie).

Je pense que je vais laisser tomber mon exposé sur l'univers et vais plutôt vous raconter comment deux dieux capricieux en sont venus à détruire un coin de galaxie. Laissez-moi à présent reprendre mon rôle de narratrice et vous raconter cette histoire de dieux, d'anniversaire et d'un gâteau…

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire sur le monde pyramidale du dieu de la destruction du 7e univers, le dit dieu faisait une petite sieste après un repas qui ferait pâlir Gargantua pendant que son assistant Whis se promenait tranquillement dans les jardins, semblant attendre quelque-chose, ou quelqu'un. En effet, cette paix ne devait pas durer et sa fin était programmée pour dans peu de temps.

Cette fin s'annonça sous la forme d'un panache de lumière arrivant du ciel pour venir atterrir dans l'herbe verte du monde à la forme gravitationnellement improbable. En s'approchant du lieu de l'atterrissage, Whis put se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien des personnes qu'il attendait : Champa le dieu de la destruction du 6e univers (et frère jumeau de Beerus) ainsi que Vados son assistante (et sœur ainée de Whis). Champa semblait particulièrement irrité de se trouver là, ce qui semblait amuser la femme aux cheveux blancs. Alors que Whis s'apprêtait à accueillir chaleureusement sa sœur, Beerus arriva en trombe, ayant senti le Ki de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là gros lard ? »

« C'est pas mon idée maigrichon ! »

Et voici la fameuse paix de ce monde brisée par la dispute véhémente des dieux jumeaux, leur façon de se saluer. Leur assistants les regarder un instant, pas vraiment surpris, avant de s'éloigner ensemble des divinités bruyantes en direction de l'immense arbre surplombant le monde divin. Une fois à l'écart, Whis demanda à sa sœur d'un air complice

« Alors, tu l'as ? »

« Ça n'a pas été évident d'aller le chercher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais le voici ! »

D'un ample mouvement de son sceptre Vados fit apparaitre, visiblement de nulle part, un immense gâteau surplombé d'un fruit coloré.

« Un gâteau aux fruits paf-paf de la planète Sweets ! »

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire des dieux de la destruction (et oui, qui dit jumeaux, dit double anniversaire) et leur assistants avaient prévu une petite surprise pour cette occasion.

Se rendant compte de l'absence de Whis et Vados, les deux frères décidèrent d'aller les chercher pour qu'ils tranchent sur quelques sujets de dispute futile. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant le délice sucré qui leur servait de gâteau d'anniversaire, ils avaient complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui (en même temps quand il vous est coutumier de dormir plusieurs décennies d'affiler il devient difficile d'avoir une bonne notion du temps).

Leur différent momentanément oublié, les deux dieux festoyèrent joyeusement sous les regards de leur assistant qui n'étaient pas peu fières d'eux-mêmes. Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver arriva, il n'y avait en effet qu'un seul fruit sur le sommet du gâteau et ce fut Beerus qui s'en saisit et le dévora sous le regard médusé de son frère.

« Comment oses-tu ?! »

Une explosion, des boules d'énergie, une nouvelle dispute et la destruction d'une portion d'univers.

* * *

Et voilà comment nous sommes arrivés dans la situation actuelle. Qui aurait pensé que les dieux étaient capables d'une aussi grande destruction pour un motif si futile ?

Tiens, on dirait que la situation évolue, ils y a un instant les deux dieux se disputaient pour savoir lequel de leur deux univers avait la meilleur nourriture tout en se battant de toutes leurs forces, et maintenant ils sont face contre terre, assommés en un seul instant par Whis et Vados (Ok, ils sont sympa mais il ne fait pas les sous-estimé, c'est noté) qui semblent fort mécontents. Whsi prends la parole :

« Si tous les deux vous avez tellement confiance en vos plats, alors pourquoi ne pas lancer une compétition à partir de maintenant »

Cette proposition semble satisfaire les deux gloutons. Qui se relèvent avec un air de défi. Je suppose que les dieux de la destruction des univers 6 et 7 se sont maintenant lancés officiellement dans un concours de nourriture. En matière d'improbabilité ils ont placé la barre très haute, un concours de nourriture et puis quoi encore ?

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de les laissés avant de nous faire d'avantage remarquer, ils ont prouvé leur dangerosité et je ne désire pas nous mettre en danger. Pourquoi-pas reprendre notre exposé sur l'univers à présent que le calme est revenu (mais pour combien de temps ?)

 _L'espace, d'une infinie immensité, poudroiement d'étoiles et de planètes dont certaines abritent la vie. Vieux de 14 milliards d'années il naquit dans une immense explosion…_

* * *

 ** _Cette fic est à présent finie, mais je voudrait écrire une autre fic DBS centrée sur Whis et Vados (elle ne serait pas vraiment du même style), si je le fais je posterais un petit mot ici sous la forme d'un "chapitre" afin que ceux qui follow cette fic le sachent._**

 ** _Une petite review me ferais super plaisir et me motiverais à écrire une nouvelle fic (Les reviews, le meilleur carburant pour les auteurs !), et puis c'est mon anniv aujourd'hui (18 ans), alors une petite review comme cadeau ?_**


	3. Annonce: Plus ?

Je viens de relire cette mini-fic et de me rendre compte d'un truc : J'ai vraiment très envie de réécrire dans ce style ! C'est toujours difficile pour moi de trouver la motivation suffisante pour écrire, mais ça ça me fait vraiment envie, le style narratrice déjantée qui part à la découverte de quelque histoire extraordinaire en compagnie de ses lecteurs.

Par contre si je continue cette fic je ne me tiendrai plus à des évènements canons mais je vais inventer afin de pouvoir créer encore plus de nouvelles situations abracadabrantesques (relisez ce mot plus doucement, c'est bien un mot, pas un amas de lettres, je vous assure).

J'aimerais savoir si une suite intéresserait quelqu'un, je vais de toute façon essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne publierais que si ça intéresse au moins une personne car je déteste quand je publie un truc et que je n'obtiens aucun retour (j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais ne vaut rien…).

Donc dites-moi si vous en voulez plus ! ;)


End file.
